


Superwholock

by Ionlaisbored



Series: Superwholock [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Super Natural
Genre: M/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny leads Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to find Dean and Sam Winchester after an attack with some demons. They gang up and later on find the Doctor and Capt. Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwholock

Superwholock-  
Sherlock had been laying on the sofa for about 9 hours now, and was currently having a full out conversation with his flatmate, John Watson, whom had been absently writing on his blog for a while now.  
Suddenly, Sherlock jumped up, having a fit.  
"Good god, I need a case,John!" He yelled.  
John looked up, looking into the mad-driven eyes of his flatmate.  
"A case will come sooner of later. Just be patient, sherlock" He replied.  
"How can I when everything is so peaceful?!" He responded in a yell.  
Just then, their old landlady walked through the door.  
"What now Mrs. Hudson?!" Sherlock demanded.  
"There's some men at the door for you, dear. They're asking about a case" She said, which made Sherlock's expression change to interest.  
"Send them up" He sakid quietly.  
"who do you think it is?" john asked, setting down his laptop while looking at Sherlock.  
"A client" He replied and the room fell silent besides the foot steps of said clients walkign up the stair case to 221 B.  
3 men appeared through the door.  
"Mister Holmes?" The first one said with a clear distinct American accent. All three of them wore grey professional suits.  
"I presume you're here for a case. What is it? And don't be boring" said Sherlock immediately. While doing so, the sociopath slowly walked backwards towards the desk.  
"Well, Mister Holmes, I believe you know exactly why we're here" The leader of the three men said.  
"In fact, I don't. Surprise me"Sherlock said, which bothered John extremely. Had the great detective just said he didn't know something? This was completely out of character for the sociopath, something was up.  
"Oh really? Our friends haven't met you yet? I thought we were in the correct year. either way, you're death really doesn't matter on the date" The demon grinned.  
"There's something you don't know about me, then" Sherlock said.  
"eh?"  
"I lie" He replied, and threw something John couldn't make out at the man. Suddenly, the man hit the floor with a moan.  
"John, run" Sherlock yelled at his flatmate.  
"Wh-" John could only make out as the two remaining men turned to him with ink black eyes. Quickly John jumed up from his seat and ran towards the door. He was only a meter from the door until the..... thing on the left swerved in front of the threshold.  
The thing with obsidian eyes tilted his head and hissed at John, terrifying the man.  
"S-Sherlock?" John managed.  
"You could've come anytime before, why now? Why here? Where is he?" Sherlock ignored John's cry.  
"He's dead as far as we know. But the Winchester boys are still breathing, so we have to send a message" The black eyed monster replied.  
"The Winchesters?" Sherlock asked.  
"Oh, you haven't met them yet. Well....." The thing looked over to his companion,"Then we're too early"  
They both turned towards the door coorespondently.  
"Wait!" Sherlock cried.  
The one who had faced his turned around again,"What?"  
"You came before, saying I wasn't done yet. Who are you?" Sherlock asked.  
The thing chuckled,"I'm a demon, Mister Holmes, I do the king of hell's dirty work"  
Sherlock looked confused,"No, really, who are you?"  
"Ask the Winchesters when you meet them" He laughed, then turned around. Then walked down the stairs and out of the flat, along with his companion.  
"What the hell was that?!?" John asked when they heard the slam of the door.  
"Don't know" Sherlock muttered while running to the window.  
"Sherlock, their eyes-"  
"Yes,

John, this is quite obvious now, I'd think it'd be best for the both of us if you'd shut up!" Sherlock snapped again.   
Just then, there was a loud crash down stairs, followed by the screaming of Mrs. Hudson.  
"Demons!" An American voice yelled.  
"Really, Dean? You didn't have anything better to say?" Another said.  
"C'mon, Sammy, this isn't our usual gig!" the first voice protested.  
"Fair enough, let's get Sherlock and Watson and leave" The voice belonging to 'Sammy' said.


End file.
